


Tourist Attraction

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 12 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry, Luna, Severus: Yarn, substitute, resplendent</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tourist Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 12 May 2006 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry, Luna, Severus: Yarn, substitute, resplendent_.

Harry loves Luna's yarn; she makes it herself.

Luna loves Harry's carding; she tells him so every day.

"You're looking resplendent in that jumper—such a fetching green," Harry replies, nodding his head as if in a bow toward Luna's chair.

But Luna, Severus sees, isn't there. _Why has he elected to fixate on her_? _What sort of substitute is this fantasy for reality_? the Potions master wonders.

But he doesn't wonder for long, as there are plenty of tourists in Voldemort's Cleansed World come to view the subject. 

Severus wishes that there was yet some fight left in the boy.


End file.
